


Good morning

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [3]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Adil gives Toby a very good morning before having to leave his room...





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is sex, pure, hot morning sex...  
> Just a romantic touch at the end.  
> It's pretty short too.
> 
> The next work of "T&A Love collection" will be more romantic, I promise! :-)

Toby couldn’t say if he was still sleeping or not…if it was a dream, then he didn’t want to wake up, and if it was real…well, it was even better than a dream.

A warm, naked body was holding him tight; soft lips were trailing wet kisses on his earlobe, his neck, his shoulder, leaving soft bites as to mark their territory; a very hard member was rubbing slowly against his lower back.

Toby kept his eyes shut, when Adil’s hand moved down to hold his own very hard member, and a soft moan escaped his mouth when his lover’s thumb began to play with his tip.

He slowly began to move his hips according to Adil’s strokes, but before he could speed up the rhythm, his lover moved his hand, and he felt a finger pocking teasingly at his hole. 

Toby bit his lips not to moan too loud when his man pushed a finger inside of him, but he miserably failed when he added a second one.

“I love the sounds you make when I touch you” 

“Mmmmhhh…shut up and keep going…”

“You want more?” Adil knew the answer, but he wanted Toby to say it. 

“Oh yes…God, yes, please…”

“You want me?”

“I want you”

Adil removed his fingers, just to replace them with his cock, pushing it slowly deep inside Toby, while covering his mouth to muffle his moans.

“You feel so good, Toby…” 

Adil was still surprised, every time he was inside his lover, by the overwhelming sensation of being exactly where he should be. Toby’s body was the place where he belonged, where he felt safe, strong, even powerful, because he knew he was the only one able to make Toby Hamilton cry out for the pleasure he was giving him.

And as to Toby…well he wouldn’t change this feeling with anything in the world. They had a very balanced relationship, switching a lot. And even if Toby enjoyed more to be on the receiving end, he happily obliged when Adil wanted him, trying his best to give his lover the same undescribable, heavenly pleasure he made him feel every time Adil made love to him.

“You, you feel too good inside of me…move now”

Adil started to thrust and soon hit Toby’s sweet spot, making him arch his back and biting Adil’s hand, that was still covering his mouth.

“You’re so sexy when you lose control…but please, don’t eat me”

“Sorry…”

“I still need my hand to do this…” and he took hold of Toby’s cock again, stroking it to match his thrust.

And that was enough for Toby to completely fall in another dimension, a bubble of pure bliss in which he was able to forget the real world and live his love at his best. In their own cloud number nine, there was just Toby and Adil, making love, sharing secrets, laughing and talking.

Toby held his lover’s other hand above his head, and felt his orgasm to build inside him. Adil felt it too, they have reached a point in which they knew the other’s body like their own.

He sped up the pace, being sure to hit Toby’s prostate every time harder, and soon they came, together.

“Well, good morning Mr. Hamilton” Adil teased, once they came down their orgasm, his member still inside Toby, his hand still holding his lover’s one.

“Mmmmhhh, it’s already morning?”

Adil slid out of Toby, making him protesting for the sudden move, and rolled on his side to check his clock.

“Five o’clock, it’s time for me to go”

Toby huffed, this was the part of the day he hated the most, Adil leaving his bed.

He stood on his elbow to watch the man he loved getting dressed, and he couldn’t help to wonder if they would ever be able to live their romance openly, spending a whole night in the same bed, waking up at the same time, having breakfast together and kiss goodbye before going to work…

Adil was now fully dressed, and ready to leave, but not without the usual good morning/goodbye kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course…will count the ours”

And with a last kiss, Adil left, making Toby sigh heavily, until a wide smile grew on his face, thinking at what has just happened…the best good morning ever!


End file.
